


hold me tight

by TransNoahMaxwell



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh also, Tattoos, Trans Male Character, cuteness, noah is trans!!! fuck transphobes, this is semi canon compliant??? like if noah moved in after his trip north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransNoahMaxwell/pseuds/TransNoahMaxwell
Summary: noah gets a tattoo. evan is a good friend.





	1. realization

"i think i'm gonna get a tattoo." noah says. it breaks the silence of the room, and makes all three of their heads snap up, and look at him.

"interesting idea, but. thought process?" jeff replies, looking at noah quizzacally. vinny shifts to look at him.

"this, observer fucker. he has a symbol." noah explains, looking troubled. he's worried his bottom lip with his teeth again, and it was bleeding slightly, "he likes to put on fucking everything. and uhh... h-the other.. guy. explained it was a rune. one of the few that actually worked." if evan growls quietly at the mention of habit, they pretend to not notice.

"what does the rune do, noah?" vinny prompts after the man had gone silent, staring into space. jeff tapped the pencil in his hand against noah's thigh and he snaps out of it.

"it's the rune of severance. represents- uh, cutting the puppet strings. in a way. but observer uses it for something else." noah frowns, "if my hypothesis is correct, i can use this, and i may have some chance to stand against him."

evan pipes up, voice raspy, "noah. man, you don't even know if observer is messing with you. who's to say severance works?"

"yeah, i think evan has a point." jeff says, "he could be using it to spy."

noah shakes his head, "no. no way. it was on milo's journal." 

another silence falls over them, and vinny stands up, about to go to the kitchen to refresh the coffee pot. "well. i know a good tattoo place, they did my piercing."

noah looks at him gratefully, and evan would kill to get a look like that. "uh- i'll take you there." evan volunteers, without a second thought.

fuck. why did he do that. it wasn't that he didn't like noah, it's just, he liked noah too much. noah was a handsome guy, with soulful brown eyes, and a dorky laugh. he was kinda spacey, but he was so interesting. evan might actually implode from prolonged exposure.

the look noah gives him is worth any anxiety about tommorrow. "thanks evan. you're a good guy." 

oh jesus. 

noah then follows vinny, and evan groans at the smug look jeff has on his face.

"shut up." evan threatens.

"i didn't say anything." jeff says, amused. he smirks into his cup.


	2. the tattoo

the next day, vinny gives them the address, and they head out, determined to get it done in one day. evan, of course, waits patiently through the whole thing, only interjecting to correct the people using noah's other name.

noah seems full of nervous energy as they sit down. he asked for evan to stay, and evan had accepted, his heart jumping for joy. 

"hey, dude." evan prompts, getting noah's attention, "it's gonna go great."

noah gives him a small smile. "thanks ev."

the tattoo artist finally comes in, and sketches the stencil onto the large section of noah's ribs. when that's finished, he begins to talk to them about how the tattoo is going to go.

then, the needle is poised at noah's skin, and noah's sucking in a breath. 

"you're gonna wanna hold something." the tattoo artist almost sounds amused, and noah sighs. evan pushes down the butterflies in his stomach and holds his hand out. 

"c'mon." evan says, and nearly faints when noah's hand meets his, squeezing gently, once, for reassurance. he squeezes back, and the artist chuckles. 

the needle sinks in, and noah hisses, squeezing evan's hand tighter. he gently soothes him. "hey, it's alright. don't worry, stay still."

"you can do this, noah." evan rubs his thumb over noah's knuckles, white from his grip. 

"did i ever tell you about high school-" evan begins, in an attempt to distract noah from the pain.

noah would like to claim he didn't space out, but he really did. he didn't want to keep his shirt hiked for so long, binder in plain sight, and he really didn't want to hurt evan's hand anymore. evan didn't seem to mind, too consumed in distracting noah. "-and so, vinny was like, 'evan, you cannot apply for fbi academy without college, and i was like, fuckin'- oh. is it done?" 

"yup." noah doesn't respond, and the artist waves evan's concerned look off. "if he's asleep or something it's nbd. sometimes that happens, people space out to the point of falling asleep."

evan nods, and gives a small, "oh." 

the artist nods, and wipes the needle off. "aight. you're the boyfriend? he's gonna need to not mess with this area. you're gonna want to do nothing too strenous, no curlups or um. 'wrestling'. wink wink." the blue-haired guy nudges evan slightly, and evan's face blooms red, "just make sure he takes good care of it. it'll get infected if not cared for and that's nasty. so yeah." 

"i'm not- w-we're not-!" evan splutters, and the artist looks at him in concern before realizing and shaking his head.

"oh shit. sorry for like, presuming-"

"it's fine." his face is still on fire.

"you guys just. seem very couple-y." 

at that moment, noah decides to sit up, and grunts in pain. "i spaced. is it really done?"

evan nods, "it is. want to see?" noah nods, and evan snaps a picture.

noah scrutinizes it, before gasping in delight, and nodding vigourously. "it's perfect."

'you're perfect.' evan thinks. he smiles at noah, and offers him a help down from the chair, and noah accepts it. noah's hand leaves a mark on evan's heart, and he's so full of affection, it's killing him that he can't kiss noah.

the artist leads them to the front, where noah pays for it, and evan waits.

as they're walking out, noah turns to evan.

"hey, thank you so much." noah says, soft, genuine.

"it's no big deal, man. anytime." evan reassures with what he hopes is an easy grin. 

"i'm serious.. i would've probably cried if i did that alone." noah says, "you really helped me."

evan blushes. "i. uh." fucking superb. elegant choice of words, jennings.

".. i guess what i'm trying to say here is. i'd really like to.. kissyou."

evan takes one look at noah, lit up by neon signs, and smelling like some sort of coconut drink. his bitten lips, and curly hair. "how can i say no?"

they lock lips under the awning of the store, and evan sees confetti behind his eyes, glittery confetti from every corner. 

kissing noah felt so satisfying. he tasted like coffee, and evan couldn't get enough, his hands went on noah's waist, with a display of care he didn't realize he was capable of. noah had to bend his head slightly to kiss him, but they couldn't care less.

when they pull away, they stare into each-other's eyes for a minute, before noah laughs softly, and kisses evan's forehead. "you look so dazed."

"is this real life?" evan murmurs.


End file.
